


Frozen

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Definitely noncon this time, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, implied Durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil takes what he wants...and it seems he wants Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> And the last prompt before I call it quits this Thanksgiving day, yet another Thranduil/Kili.  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19833101#t19833101

Thranduil smiled to himself as he entered his bed chamber. A small figure was lying naked and bound before his fireplace…Prince Kili, Thorin Oakenshield's nephew…the youngest son of Durin.

The elf king had known from the moment he'd laid eyes on the fiery young dwarf that he had to have him, but of course the dwarfling would never consent to lie with him…and for some reason, he didn't want him to. He wanted to take Kili by force, hard and screaming, fighting every inch of the way like the beautiful, wild wolf he was. So, after Thorin's ragtag band had been locked in the dungeon, Thranduil had ordered the meager portion of food allotted to the youngest prince drugged. Once the dwarf prince had collapsed, his men had carried him up to his chamber and stripped him naked, tying him up and leaving him for Thranduil to claim him at his leisure.

Thranduil's smile only continued to grow as he went about preparing for the evening, his gaze constantly shifting back to the delectable prize awaiting him before his fire. He slipped out of his robes and tunic, leaving him in nothing but his trousers. Then he retrieved a bottle of oil before going to sit beside the unconscious dwarfling. As he ravished him with his eyes, he began to run his fingers up and down his bare chest.

"I've never seen a dwarf as beautiful as you are, Kili," he crooned, pressing a kiss to one nipple and grinning when he felt it begin to harden beneath his lips. "I almost have trouble believing you're a true son of Durin. There _must_ be some elf blood in you, pretty one."

As the king continued to speak softly to his precious little lover, he also continued to run his hands and mouth all over his body, feeling his hard muscles and strong body, and tasting the dried sweat and dirt on his skin. Every last inch of him excited the elf king…until he was fully erect, ignited with his desire to have the dwarf that lay at his fingertips.

"You don't know it yet, little one…but I'm going to _fuck_ you," he whispered as he slipped a hand between Kili's legs, beginning to fondle and squeeze. "I'm going to take you so hard, you'll forget your own name…and I'll fill you with my seed until you're positively _overflowing_ with it," he said, feeling himself begin to salivate as his new lover grew hard in his hands. All the while, Kili remained dead to the world, and Thranduil continued to molest him.

By the time the young dwarf began to stir, Thranduil had untied him and traced nearly every inch of his body with his hands and his tongue. When the elf king noticed the telltale signs of his awakening, he quickly propped the boy up on his knees and bound his wrists tightly to a leg of one of the couches that sat before the fireplace.

"Yes, my Kili…come all the way about," he encouraged, running eager hands over Kili's backside, fondling the firm flesh and ghosting his fingertips at the opening he so longed to plunder.

"Hngh…Fili…" the young one groaned, still not fully awake, not fully aware of his position. Thranduil smirked as he began to prepare his little lover. He traced a generous amount of oil around Kili's puckered hole, smoothing his way gradually. Then he began to slick his fingers, making sure they were thoroughly coated before starting to push them in, one by one.

"Oh…mm…feels…feels nice," he continued to moan, still only half awake.

"Mm, yes…you like it, don't you, Kili," Thranduil murmured, continuing to gently thrust in and out of Kili's body, stretching him, making him ready for the moment when he finally took him. "It feels so good. You can't _wait_ for me to take you. Tell me, Kili. Tell me how badly you want it," he urged, thrusting just a little bit faster.

"Mm…ah…yes…want you…take me…oh…oh, Nadad," Kili whimpered, his body beginning to move in sync with Thranduil's.

" _Kili!_ " Thranduil cried out suddenly as he thrust his slicked, hardened cock inside Kili's body in one harsh movement, jolting Kili into full awareness.

"What…what's happening?!" he demanded, struggling to look over his shoulder, easily realizing the unfamiliarity of his surroundings. "Where am I? Where's Fili?"

"You're with _me,_ Kili…here in my chamber…and you and I are having sex."

"What? _No!_ " Kili shouted in horror, beginning to struggle violently against his bonds. "Let me go! What have you done to me?! _Fili!_ " he screamed for help, struggling futilely.

"They can't hear you, pretty thing. Scream all you want. No one will come to save you," Thranduil hissed in his ear as he thrust into Kili's body over and over again. No matter how the young dwarf tried to fight, no matter how he twisted and bucked and kicked, he couldn't get away. As his screams got louder, Thranduil just thrust harder, enjoying every minute of Kili's fruitless struggle. It only excited him that much more, making him fuck Kili that much harder.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Dear Mahal, make it stop! _Stop! STOP!_ " Kili screamed until his throat was raw, even though he knew it was useless.

"Oh…oh, Kili…oh…I'm going to…ah…I'm…I'm going to come…going to come… _Kili!_ " he cried out as he buried himself as deep as he would go, feeling his prick explode deep inside the little prince's body, filling him to the brim with his hot seed. Thranduil shivered in pleasure when he glanced down between them and saw the sticky, yellow-white fluid oozing out of Kili's hole around his softening member. Kili let out a tiny whimper of pain when the king finally slipped out of him, allowing his body to crumple to the floor, drained of everything in both body and spirit.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Pretty Kili. I truly have enjoyed our time together," Thranduil said softly as he brushed the prince's hair from his face. "Perhaps another night," the king suggested, pressing a heated kiss to Kili's ear before standing and climbing into bed, leaving Kili tied where he was, crumpled in a heap on the floor and staring into the fire with dead eyes…eyes that had once been so warm and wild.

Thranduil would never know nor care, but he had murdered a vibrant spirit this night. In the short amount of time it had taken the elf king to rape him, something inside of Kili had died…been injured perhaps beyond any mortal hand's ability to heal him. All he could do was gaze into the fire, unable to feel its warmth, as his heart had already gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, shoot, that one was a bit of a downer. Will it help any if I promise the next prompt is much happier?


End file.
